


Now Miss Smith, or Miss Pollard

by Briode Nebuliser (Alicia_H), Lissy (Alicia_H)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_H/pseuds/Briode%20Nebuliser, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_H/pseuds/Lissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble set after Big Finish Sixth Doctor play 'The Condemned'. The Doctor senses that his new travelling companion is deceiving him and has resolved to question her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Miss Smith, or Miss Pollard

"Now, Miss Smith, or Miss Pollard, or however-it-is that you want me to refer to you today, we need to have a few words about your mysterious origins."

Charley froze at the sound of this new, or rather, old Doctor's imperious tone. He meant it this time.

"I'm just a bit confused about it all," she blustered. "Gosh, this strange, alien man rescues me and asks me questions I have no way to answer..."

The Doctor shushed her. "I think, perhaps, we better stop there, Charlotte, or else I may begin to think that the lady doth protest _too_ much."


End file.
